


I'm always with you

by Terrenis



Series: A future for us [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Love, Some good old Loki angst, sibli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little AU – One–shot, based on a Norsekink prompt: The most important person in Thor's life will always be Loki. So when Loki lets go at the end of the movie, Thor lets go, too, because he will not let his little brother die alone….</p>
<p>First Part of my AU – Thor/Loki – trilogy "A future for us". Starts as a Thor fic and will end up as an Avengers fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm always with you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ich bin immer bei dir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473094) by [Terrenis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis). 



> Warnings: BEWARE! Extreme Fluffiness and Cheesiness
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!

° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo °

How could he let it end like this?

Here Thor was, dangling headfirst from the remains of the destroyed rainbow bridge, only held by his father's strong hands. And the thunder god himself was the last anchor for his little brother, who was dangling below, clinging to Odin's spear with the last of his strength, which the thunderer held in his hands.

So the current situation presented itself after an almost merciless fight against Loki, who had turned out to be the one intriguing not only against the thunder god, but also against Odin AND Asgard. But Thor knew now, why Loki had done this. And he could full understand it. Because Loki wasn't his biological brother, but a Frost Giant, found by the Allfather as a baby in a temple and taken to Asgard.

° oOo °

Thor still could remember when his father had shown them the foundling and he had seen the tiny bundle in Odin's broad arms, so small and fragile. But when the Frost Giant baby had opened his eyes for the first time in Asgard, staring at him with these beautiful green eyes – that day had been the day, when he had fallen in love with his brother and the future thunder god had sworn then to never leave his brother alone, no matter what.

Much to his regret, he didn't always stick to his oath in all their years of growing up, especially in adolescence, when Thor had sought the company of Sif, The Warrior's Three and even more so the female population of Asgard. As a result, Loki was mostly on his own and his frustration about that had more than once resulted in terrorising the rest of the population, but most of all Thor, with evil pranks.

But strangely the thunder god hadn't minded his little brother's pranks at all, while the rest of Asgard had given him his present nicknames like Silvertongue and Liesmith.

Only now Thor realized that all of Loki's mischief might have been his way to some kind of attention and love from his bigger brother. And yet Loki hadn't realized that, despite their differences, Thor had always cherished him, no, really loved him, more than the normal of a brother.

Even in the few days of his banishment, his thoughts constantly drifted to his brother. That's why his shock had been all the worse, when he had to realize that Loki had been the one betraying them.

° oOo °

And now they were and Thor was desperate to make up for his mistakes in the past. He wanted to save Loki. He wanted to say him that it hadn't been his fault, but Thor's. He wanted to tell Loki that he loved him, really loved him and that, no matter what Loki would say, he would be always with him and be there for him.

But then he heard his father say "No, Loki!", Odin's voice full of disapproval, and he saw Loki's green eyes fill up with tear of despair. And Thor knew it was too late.

In slow motion, his blue eyes watched the hands of the god of mischief letting go of Gungnir - and made his decision. This time, he wouldn't leave his brother alone. Not this time.

With all of his strength and a loud roar, Thor tore his leg free from Odin's hard grip, ignoring the Allfather's shocked cry, and followed the trickster into the dark abyss. Mjolnir flew him with the speed of light to his brother. Reaching him, Thor grabbed him with his free hand and pulled him close to his chest.

"What are you doing, you stupid idiot? You'll die, too!" Loki whispered, shocked that his big brother had come after him.

Thor only smiled at him.

"I only did what I should have done centuries ago! I'm with you." He replied.

When Loki looked at him questioningly, Thor only smiled bigger and tears came into his eyes.

"Don't you know that I love you, Loki? I've always loved you. But you never noticed. And if my destiny is to die with you, so be it. I'll rather die with you than live without you." He replied, never taking his eyes off from Loki's face.

The younger god looked at Thor, but saw only honesty in his eyes.

"You're really an idiot, Thor!" he said, shaking his head. But then his features softened.

"But then…I'm one, too, Thor!" he chuckled and pressed his face into the thunder god's neck. Finally, he pressed his lips to Thor's, kissing him. It was not like those times in his youth, when he had sometimes secretly dreamt of him kissing Thor, but had been too shy to say something his brother. It was much better. Feeling those lips on his and the scratching of Thor's beard on his cheek, he didn't care that they were hurling down into nothingness.

Neither did Thor. All, that counted, was that they had found each other, even if it was only on the brink of death.

And when the black abyss finally swallowed the two gods, everything, what they felt, was

Harmony…

Happiness…

Peace, at last…

° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo °

THE END!

° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo °

WILL BE CONTINUED IN:

A FUTURE FOR US?

One Year after their fall, Thor and Loki crash-land on Earth. While both gods are heavily injured, S.H.I.E.L.D. finds them and takes them in. But will there be a future for them?

° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo °

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not up-to-date, but I wrote this at the beginning of the year and it's going to end up as an Avengers fic.
> 
> ^^ Terrenis


End file.
